1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compact disk players; and, more particularly, to a multi-play compact disk player having stackable magazines thereon, each holding a plurality of compact disks thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the field of audio equipment has embraced digital audio playback systems which utilize pulse code modulation technology for playing back sounds recorded on compact disks. Such disks, referred to as CDs, used in such digital audio disk systems are made from resin and have a metal film on at least one surface with pits or depressions formed therein. These pits or depressions reflect light and are read by an optical pickup incorporating a semiconductor laser while the CD rotates.
Due to their increased popularity it has been suggested to provide a CD player adapted to play a plurality of CDs. In U.S Pat. No. 4,734,898, for example, an autochanger type CD player is disclosed. However, in this changer, the CDs are stacked vertically and a complicated mechanism is used to transport the vertically stacked CDs to a playing area, then return the same after playing. The capacity of the tray holding the disks is also limited. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,945, a multi-disk player is disclosed wherein the CDs are stacked horizontally in a magazine insertible in the player. Although different magazines can be inserted into the player, they can be inserted only one at a time and each magazine only holds a small number of CDs, such as three. The mechanism for withdrawing these CDs from the magazine and transporting the same to a playing area is also quite complicated and physically clamps the CD. Other similar prior art players have similar deficiencies and are quite expensive and complicated. Thus, such high cost does not allow such players to be competitive in one's home except for "high end" users.
There is thus a need for an inexpensive and easy-to-use multi-play CD player which is programmable, can stack a plurality of magazines holding a plurality of CDs, and which uses a simple system for withdrawing the CD from storage in a magazine and returning it to the magazine after playing the same. The owner of such a player can insert a plurality of CDs in a magazine, store the same and need never physically touch the stored CD again. This will increase the life of the CD.